


Краски реальности

by silver_autumn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_autumn/pseuds/silver_autumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мерлин путешествует, Артур рисует, а из мира уходит магия.<br/>Написано на Merlin Reverse 2015 по артам magic evi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Краски реальности

Когда Мерлин впервые ступает на землю материка, его всё ещё немного пошатывает после нескольких дней качки деревянного настила под потёртыми башмаками.

Когда он впервые ощущает на коже палящее солнце южных стран, Мерлин отчаянно глотает воздух забитым песком ртом.

Когда бесконечные цепочки рыцарей и паломников бредут мимо него на восток, Мерлин провожает их безразличным взглядом и возвращается к своим ничем не примечательным делам в маленьком доме на окраине безымянной деревни.

С каждым годом мир становится всё больше и больше, но Мерлина это мало интересует.

Проблема Мерлина в том, что мир меняется слишком быстро. Он ещё помнит те времена, когда всё оставалось неизменным в течение трёх поколений — разве что урожаи от года к году разнились, да налоги уходили в казну сменявших друг друга государств.

Но всё остальное — всё остальное было предсказуемо с точностью до мелочей: каждая заплата на доспехах, грохот молота кузнеца, платья служанок, золотой блеск корон, топот конских копыт, запах мокрой земли и свежего хлеба.

Глупо, наверное, помнить всё это столько лет спустя.

— В этом твоя проблема, — говорит Мерлину Гвен, с которой они знакомятся в крохотном кафе в Лондоне, когда за окнами проносятся последние дни второго тысячелетия. На самом деле, это очень смешно: у неё тоже тёмные волосы, тёмная кожа и светлая улыбка. Мерлин всё ещё чувствует, как в груди покалывает каждый раз, когда он поднимает на неё взгляд. — Ты слишком не любишь перемены.

— Откуда тебе знать? — смеётся Мерлин и крепче сжимает в ладонях стаканчик с чёрным чаем.

— Мы с тобой уже месяц встречаемся только здесь, и ты каждый раз заказываешь одно и то же, — замечает Гвен, указывая на чай и маффин Мерлина. — Это даже не скучно, Мерлин, это немного грустно.

Мерлин фыркает.

— Ты до сих пор ноешь из-за того, что тебе придётся менять квартиру, — продолжает Гвен. — Ты носишь монетки для автоматов только потому, что не хочешь купить мобильный. Не говоря уже про твою любимую музыку.

Мерлин неловко улыбается, глядя на её смеющееся лицо.

Но в самом главном Гвен, конечно, права.

Перемены выбивают Мерлина из колеи. Не потому, что они всегда приносят плохое, а потому, что в последнее время он просто не успевает двигаться в одном темпе с сошедшим с ума миром.

Намного проще было жить тогда, когда дорога от Камелота до границ владений Пендрагонов занимала несколько дней. Теперь весь земной шар можно облететь — об-ле-теть — за меньшее количество времени.

— Ты говоришь как мой дедушка, — смеётся Гвен, когда Мерлин жалуется на скорость пересекающих дорогу машин и обилие яркой рекламы вокруг. — Сколько тебе лет, Мерлин, сто?

— Полторы тысячи, — смеётся Мерлин и допивает свой чай. На языке остаётся горький привкус.

Гвен смеряет его подозрительным взглядом.

— Нет, — наконец решает она. — Для такого возраста ты ворчишь недостаточно.

— Я исправлюсь, — обещает Мерлин, улыбаясь, и невольно думает о том, сколько ему исполнится в тот момент, когда счастливые парочки будут целоваться с наступлением полуночи и встречать новое тысячелетие.

— Даже не вздумай, — отвешивает ему подзатыльник Гвен.

Мерлин только сейчас замечает, что в последнее время стал улыбаться чуть чаще.

Билеты на самолёт до Дели тоже покупает Гвен.

— Мерлин, — говорит она не терпящим возражения тоном. — Если ты откажешься ехать, я притащу тебя в самолёт за шкирку, и никто меня не остановит.

Самое страшное — Мерлин, в общем-то, вполне способен в это поверить.

— Назови мне хотя бы одну причину, почему ты не хочешь ехать, — требует Гвен, скрестив руки на груди.

Мерлин думает, что может назвать множество таких причин: железные птицы навевают на него странную грусть, Индия — это чужой мир со своими законами, где Мерлин будет ещё более чужим, чем в своей родной Англии.

Вместо этого он говорит:

— Я не люблю уезжать, когда мне не к чему возвращаться.

Вместо ответа Гвен обнимает его и поглаживает по спине.

От неё пахнет крепким чаем и свежим бельём, и на секунду Мерлину становится тепло и уютно.

— Как ты можешь быть частью этого мира, Мерлин, когда ты ничего о нём не знаешь?

Мерлин закрывает глаза.

Гвен — молодая, беззаботная Гвен — живёт по законам молодёжи нового поколения и хочет докопаться до самых земных корней, к которым Мерлин привязан неразрывной железной цепью.

Но её слова цепляют что-то очень больное внутри.

— Ты никогда не узнаешь, что тебе есть, к чему возвращаться, пока не уйдёшь, — заканчивает Гвен тихим шёпотом.

Мерлин закусывает губу и думает о том, что никогда не возвращался домой.

Что однажды он оставил Эалдор, закинув мешок на плечи, и пришёл в Камелот. Оставил Камелот, опираясь на грубый посох, и ушёл на восток. Оставлял одну страну за другой, чтобы никогда больше не вернуться в обветшавшие или сгоревшие дома, где он коротал десятилетия своей жизни в ожидании чуда.

Когда Мерлин вернулся на свой берег пролива, от Камелота и мира, каким Мерлин его когда-то знал, не осталось и следа.

— Я уже ушёл, — тихо говорит он, ощущая, как волосы Гвен намокают под его щекой. Он не плакал, кажется, с тех пор, как тысячелетия назад держал в руках тело Артура. Подумать только, что запах и иллюзия близости могут сделать с человеком даже такую пропасть времени спустя.

— Тогда не стоит бояться сделать ещё один шаг, — говорит Гвен и отстраняется.

Мерлин улыбается и кивает.

— Тебе нужно податься в философы, — подкалывает он, украдкой проводя рукавом джемпера по лицу. — Правда, ты заткнёшь за пояс всех этих древних греков.

Гвен звонко смеётся, и в груди Мерлина снова что-то очень больно колет. Он в который раз задумывается, не делает ли хуже самому себе этим знакомством с призраком прошлого.

— Мне милее Шекспир, — заговорщицким шёпотом делится она. — Но до этого нас ждёт Индия.

Мерлин собирается: рюкзак за спину, ботинки на ноги, вместо еды и золота — бумажные деньги и куски пластика.

Они уходят с началом нового тысячелетия. Гвен возвращается на исходе первого года, но Мерлин остаётся за границей своего привычного мира.

— Если мне не к чему возвращаться, то и не стану, — тихо говорит он каждый раз, когда слышит ещё один язык и улыбается ещё одному городу. — Мир большой.

Земля под его ногами тихо и довольно урчит, как будто согласна с его словами.

Рисовать здания очень просто.

Рассчитать каждую линию, оценить перспективу, заштриховать участки стены, обвести грифелем сточенного карандаша окна, раскрасить яркими красками парадную дверь.

Артур умеет это делать даже с закрытыми глазами.

Рисовать замки ещё проще.

Контуры грубой каменной кладки сами ложатся на бумагу, пока Артур кивает головой в такт доносящейся снизу музыке. Яркий солнечный свет льётся в окно его студии на третьем этаже, и Артур аккуратно прорисовывает каждую деталь главной башни. На рисунке она заслоняет солнце и возвышается над всем замком, и каждый, кто посмотрел бы на неё снизу, приоткрыл бы рот в изумлении.

Артур проводит последнюю линию и откладывает карандаш в сторону.

Замок выглядит точно так же, как и на десятках картин, развешанных по стенам его комнаты: акварель, уголь, тушь, густые масляные краски — все они потрачены на изображение одного и того же места.

— Хм. — Артур проводит пальцем по линиям башни, немного сглаживая чёткие штрихи.

Каждый рисунок чем-то отличается, неуловимо разнится от всех остальных, но одновременно ни один из них не похож на то, что хочет увидеть на бумаге Артур.

Каждую ночь Артуру снятся переходы, по которым гуляет гулкое эхо: он знает на ощупь каждый камень в галерее, которая ведёт от главной башни в спальное крыло, может с закрытыми глазами пересчитать каждую бойницу в стенах и рассказать, какая комната скрывается за каждым поворотом. Он помнит, сколько ступенек в главной лестнице, какой узор вырезан на парадной двери и как устроены старые кухни.

Он знает, куда нужно свернуть, чтобы сократить путь до замковых конюшен, как избежать взгляда охраны, чтобы незаметно выскользнуть в город, и какую часть барельефа нажать, чтобы открылся потайной ход из спальни.

Всё это невозможно перенеси на бумагу, как бы Артур ни старался, раз за разом рисуя свои сны.

— Артур? — Он не вздрагивает, когда за дверью раздаётся знакомый голос. Артур слишком давно привык к тому, что, несмотря на тишину, которая чаще всего царит в этом доме, звуки всё равно скрадываются. Особенно шаги. Особенно признаки человеческого присутствия.

— Да! — Артур открывает дверь и слабо улыбается, пропуская Моргану в студию.

Увидев ещё один развёрнутый к солнцу рисунок, она ничего не говорит, только на какую-то долю секунды сжимает кулаки.

— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает Артур, вглядываясь в лицо сестры.

Моргана кивает.

Она никогда не спрашивает о странных рисунках Артура: не о тех портретах и пейзажах, которые, скрывая безразличие, показывает умиляющимся матерям потенциальных невест отец, а о настоящих, запертых в студии и бережно хранимых.

Моргане тоже снятся сны, но она никогда не рассказывает о том, что в них видит.

Впрочем, как и Артур.

— Отец хочет, чтобы ты спустился к ужину, — тихо говорит Моргана вместо ответа.

Артур кивает и вытирает почерневшие от грифеля руки белоснежным полотенцем.

Рисовать лица намного сложнее, чем здания.

У его портретов Морганы — сталь во взгляде и затаившаяся в уголках губ безумная улыбка. На голове отца — золотая корона, блеск которой отражается в его глазах.

Нарисовать маму Артур не может, потому что каждый раз из-под его руки выходят только бесформенные тёмные разводы, даже если он смешивает розовую краску с белилами.

— Нарисуешь меня в следующий раз? — с улыбкой спрашивает Моргана, когда они выходят из студии. — Принцессой, раз уж тебе так нравятся замки.

Артур кивает и чувствует, как внутри всё сжимается от непонятного холода.

Он рисовал десятки людей: портреты знаменитостей по фотографиям, найденным в журналах, ямочки на щеках Нэнси-поварихи, морщины в уголках глаз его учителя фехтования. Все они получались неживыми кукольными копиями, которые не жалко пришпилить к стене, как наколотых на булавки, лишившихся каждой капли жизни бабочек.

На важных — дорогих, близких — лицах жизнь оставалась. Это была какая-то странная, исковерканная, ненастоящая жизнь. Артур убирал такие портреты в тёмные углы и старался забыть об их существовании.

— Обязательно нарисую, — говорит он, сжимая прохладную руку Морганы.

Есть лица, которые он не может нарисовать. На бумагу переносятся только детали: вьющиеся густые волосы, тёмные, почти чёрные глаза, расчётливая улыбка, смешные уши.

Артур изводит пачки бумаги на то, чтобы зарисовать каждый из этих снов-воспоминаний и бережно хранить их до того момента, когда у него получится добавить к наброску что-нибудь ещё.

— Готова? — спрашивает он у Морганы, когда они подходят к обеденному залу.

Моргана кивает.

Ужин длится долго, слишком долго на вкус Артура. Особенно учитывая, что из-за стола он встаёт с пустым желудком — мельчайшие порции парадного обеда рассчитаны на котят, не иначе — и полной головой светских сплетен.

Елена, которая виснет на его руке под благосклонными взглядами её отца и Утера, тараторит что-то о новом показе мод и поездке в Ниццу.

Артур даже не улыбается и не пытается кивать в положенных местах.

Всё было намного проще, когда ему было пять лет. И десять, и двенадцать, и четырнадцать. Тогда он мог заверить репетиторов в том, что успешно покончил со всеми заданиями, отца — в своём бесконечном послушании, а потом запереться в студии, точно зная, что его не потревожат до самого утра.

Сейчас ему семнадцать, но он почему-то чувствует себя намного, намного старше. Может быть, дело в тяжёлом столовом серебре, которое передаётся в семье из поколения в поколение. Может быть, в том, что яркие алкогольные коктейли из клуба неподалёку вызывают у него странную тошноту. А может, во внимательных, не оставляющих ни минуты спокойствия взглядах отца, от которых пока негде спрятаться.

Пока.

— Миледи, — учтиво наклоняется он к Елене и протягивает ей руку под довольным взглядом Утера. — Позвольте, я покажу вам свои владения.

Елене явно не нравится запах, который стоит в конюшне, но она искренне радуется возможности скормить Вив половинку яблока и кусочек сахара. Артур поглаживает вороную холку Вив, которая осторожно принимает подношение. В соседнем стойле Стоун смотрит на них ревнивым взглядом. В открытую дверь просачиваются запахи с заливного луга: уже стемнело, и стрёкот сверчков слышен даже за всхрапыванием лошадей. Елена тихо воркует, бережно прикасаясь пальцами к носу Вив, и Артур думает, что надо будет принести сюда бумагу и карандаш.

Здесь почему-то пахнет так, как в замке, который Артур безуспешно пытается изобразить с того самого момента, когда старый Гаюс показал трёхлетнему мальчишке, как нарисовать маркером простой дом с одним окошком на чердаке.

Может, именно поэтому Артуру не хочется отсюда уходить.

Никогда.

В Лондоне у Мерлина есть своя квартира. Небольшая, конечно: полторы комнаты да кухня, на которой почти невозможно развернуться, не свалив что-нибудь с полок, но всё равно — своя.

Он платит милой девочке, живущей этажом выше, за то, чтобы она присматривала за его квартирой в отсутствие хозяина. Мэри протирает пыль, открывает окна, чтобы впустить в комнаты влажный после дождя воздух города, и поливает Утера Десятого.

Первые девять Утеров погибли не слишком славной смертью, и никакие колючки и выносливость, которой так славятся кактусы, не смогли их спасти.

Мерлин замечает, как Мэри взрослеет: каждый раз, когда он приезжает домой, она выглядит чуть старше, чуть выше, чуть грустнее. Её улыбки теряют беззаботность, а взгляд обретает твёрдость.

А потом одним августовским утром, когда Мерлин возвращается из трёхмесячной поездки по другой половине шара, Мэри вручает ему ключи от квартиры и смущённо говорит, что переезжает ближе к университету. Мерлин привычно улыбается, закрывает за ней дверь, а потом садится на диван — с мягкой коричневой обивкой в тон шторам и расставленным по гостиной подсвечникам — и начинает шевелить губами.

Сколько… сколько прошло лет?

— Мне иногда кажется, что ты Питер Пэн, — смеётся Гвен в трубку, когда Мерлин звонит ей, чтобы пожаловаться на свою забывчивость. — Всё никак не повзрослеешь. Или просто идиот.

Мерлин усмехается и смотрит на свои руки. Кожа всегда остаётся бледной, даже когда он проводит много времени под палящим солнцем тёплых стран. В уголках его глаз всегда есть морщины, но они напоминают скорее следы улыбок, чем грусти.

Ирония судьбы, не иначе.

Мерлин перестал обращать внимание на свою внешность примерно в то время, когда жил отшельником среди скал государства, куда сейчас, кажется, возят туристов за бешеные деньги. У него не было зеркала, а солёная морская вода не слишком подходила для того, чтобы любоваться на собственное отражение.

Мерлин и не хотел этого делать.

Уже потом, позже, он понял, что его тело само подстраивалось под обстоятельства, молодело и старилось без команды хозяина. Мерлин был и сорокалетним крепко сбитым мужчиной, и двадцатилетним мальчишкой, и всем между, как будто не мог определиться, как будто застрял где-то между пришедшим впервые в Камелот юнцом и покинувшим его стариком.

Двадцать первый век — это время молодости.

Когда-то Мерлин проживал отведённый человеку срок жизни на одном месте, а потом тихо исчезал посреди ночи, пока по очередной деревне не начали ползти слухи. Когда-то все знали друг друга в лицо и могли пересказать чужие жизни в мельчайших подробностях, а теперь необходимость скрываться почти отпала.

Люди вокруг Мерлина исчезают, теряются в водовороте жизни быстрее, чем успевают заметить неладное, и Мерлину остаётся только посмотреть им вслед немного растерянным взглядом и пытаться запомнить их хотя бы на пару десятилетий.

— Вот увидишь, ты станешь бабушкой, а я буду всё так же досаждать тебе своим присутствием, — шутит Мерлин, потому что именно так они с Гвен справляются с щекотливыми темами.

Гвен пока только взрослеет, но ещё немного — и начнёт стареть. Она уже променяла перспективную научную карьеру на двоих детей с золотыми макушками и дом в пригороде. Она уже не может прыгнуть вместе с Мерлином в самолёт, чтобы слетать в экзотическую страну на каникулы. Она уже не хочет менять свой телефон на последнюю модель или ходить в новые рестораны.

Мерлин звонит ей всё реже. Он посылает ей открытки со смешными марками — из Японии, Китая, Аргентины и Лас-Вегаса. Он дарит смешные талисманы её детям на Рождество, Пасху и дни рождения.

Он старается не попадаться на глаза её мужу — у него простое имя Дэн, уставшие серые глаза и слегка потёртые костюмы — и всё реже приходит в гости.

Мерлин хочет запомнить Гвен смеющейся и молодой.

— Какие планы на осень? — спрашивает Гвен фальшиво радостным голосом, и Мерлин закрывает глаза.

— Ещё не решил. — Он пожимает плечами. — Поеду туда, где тепло.

— Греть свои старые косточки? — смеётся Гвен, и на секунду Мерлину хочется улыбнуться.

На мгновение он забывает, что ещё немного — и Гвен исчезнет в вихре перемен, оставив Мерлина в одиночестве.

— Привези нам немного солнца, — говорит Гвен, когда пауза затягивается. — Зима будет длинной.

— Я постараюсь, — выдыхает Мерлин и сбрасывает вызов.

Они с Гвен никогда не прощаются.

Университетские общежития пахнут выпивкой, дешёвой едой и стиральным порошком.

Артура это устраивает.

Его комната — на последнем этаже, окна выходят на юг, и большую часть времени её заливает яркий солнечный свет. Ну, если Лондон решает, что можно сжалиться над своими жителями. Но всё равно освещение хорошее, при нём легко рисуется. После переезда сюда из отцовского особняка Артур изрисовал один альбом и кучу отдельных листов и не собирается останавливаться. Нет, он только начинает.

— Доброе утро. — Леон выползает на кухню их маленького блока в одних пижамных штанах, и Артур протягивает ему бутылку с газировкой. Тот промахивается спросонья и загребает рукой пустой воздух.

Ему попались хорошие соседи: они пьют в меру, занимаются учёбой — и того меньше, к хобби Артура относятся абсолютно спокойно и согласны воткнуть наушники в телефон, если кто-то жалуется на слишком громкую музыку.

Это уже больше, чем можно было ожидать от отца или Морганы.

— У тебя сегодня нет занятий? — спрашивает Леон, наконец-то разлепив глаза, и после отрицательного междометия Артура стонет: — Счастливчик.

Артур усмехается, вытаскивает из холодильника готовый сэндвич и закрывает за собой дверь комнаты.

— Ты выбрасываешь на ветер своё будущее! — кричал ему отец после того, как Артур пришёл сообщить ему о своём решении и выборе университета. — Подумай о том, каких успехов ты мог бы добиться! Какую семью мог бы создать с Еленой!

Большую часть его речи Артур пропустил, кивая головой в совершенно случайных местах и глядя в окно. Пальцы правой руки чесались от желания рисовать, выводить изогнутые линии и выплёскивать на бумагу раздражение и скуку, но он держался.

Артур всё-таки хотел попрощаться с отцом, а выслушать ещё одну нотацию было не так сложно.

— Спасибо за твоё, несомненно, ценное и единственно правильное, мнение. — Он улыбнулся, когда запал Утера немного утих. — Я просто зашёл сказать, что через три часа приедет такси, вещи уже собраны. До свидания, отец.

Артур не стал хлопать дверью — наоборот, аккуратно прикрыл её за собой, — но свободно выдохнул только после того, как нагруженное его вещами такси действительно покатило к Лондону. Не к Кембриджу с его пафосными программами и обещаниями научить управлять многомиллионными империями, и не к Оксфорду, где молодым талантам пророчили блестящее юридическое будущее.

Вест-Энд обещал грязные общежития, слегка двинутых студентов и абсолютную невидимость до тех пор, пока сам не решишь обратить на себя внимание. Тогда Артура это полностью устраивало.

Он и сейчас ни о чём не жалеет.

На некоторых его рисунках теперь красуются комментарии преподавателей — оказывается, далеко не у всех художников почерк красивый и выразительный,— его комната пропахла красками, в кожу пальцев въелась мелкая пыль от грифеля, а старые футболки покрыты следами глины.

Моргана смеётся, когда навещает его:

— Ты такое клише, Артур, — она качает головой, — видел бы отец.

Артур пожимает плечами и улыбается, когда Моргана покупает ему огромный и ужасно невкусный кофе из «Старбакса», заставляет его напялить какую-нибудь измазанную краской рубашку и делает фотографии в стиле «я и мой друг-художник».

Моргана всё ещё разговаривает с отцом, и ей доставляет какое-то извращённое удовольствие закидывать его такими фотографиями.

Артур получил от Утера открытку, которая была подписана секретарём и формально поздравляла его с днём рождения, и пожертвование на две тысячи в пользу питомника для домашних животных, где он добровольно помогал по выходным. На открытку Артур не ответил, после пожертвования отправил сообщение с предложением забрать одного щенка себе. Ответа он так и не дождался.

Артур всё ещё рисует отца рядом с замком, который с каждым днём обрастает всё большим количеством деталей. Как будто каждый час, отсиженный в студии под чутким контролем мастеров своего дела, позволяет Артуру более точно вычертить каждую тень и каждую трещинку на стене.

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/view/47/2015/0416/337b09282253066bfd541d3affe36c77.png)

Взгляд Утера, на голове которого всё ещё покоится корона, становится всё жёстче.

А ещё Артур рисует своих соседей: Персиваля с его внушительными мускулами, Ланселота с едва заметной улыбкой, Леона со смешной причёской. Артур достаёт старые, почти пустые листы бумаги, где он когда-то делал наброски лиц из своих снов, и добавляет к ним новые черты.

Огромная папка, которая лежит под матрасом, уже раздулась до непомерных размеров.

Её Артур не показывает никому, несмотря на то, что кисти рук болят от работы над заданиями по учёбе, вместо которых вполне могли бы сойти его личные рисунки.

Может, когда-нибудь — когда коллекция будет полной, когда замок покажется достаточно настоящим — Артур и решится.

Но время ещё не пришло.

Поэтому он снова достаёт бумагу, вытаскивает из завала на столе упаковку акварельных красок, стучит кулаком по стене, приказывая Персивалю приглушить его порно, и начинает новый рисунок.

Над Лондоном в кои-то веки сияет яркое солнце, и Артур не собирается упускать такой момент.

Проблема этого мира в том, что из него уходит магия.

Уходит уже давно, как будто вытекает куда-то капля за каплей, но в последнее время это происходит всё быстрее и быстрее. Магия заменяется электричеством, беспроводными сетями, научными открытиями и деньгами, которые открывают дорогу к любым рукотворным чудесам, и Мерлину кажется, что с каждым новым десятилетием ему становится всё тяжелее дышать.

Голубые молнии больше не указывают на то, что где-то плетутся паутины колдовства, компьютерные драконы дышат огнём с экранов телевизоров, троллей уже не встретить даже в самых отвратительных уголках мира, а новые заклятия вечной любви — это пластическая хирургия и кредитная карточка.

Ладно, Мерлин преувеличивает. Для того, кто никогда не знал, каким может быть мир, если в нём остаётся место чуду, вокруг всё хорошо и полно новизны и открытых дорог.

Но не для Мерлина.

У него дома хранится коллекция талисманов, собранных со всего мира: пучки соломы и вырезанные из оникса фигурки, статуэтки маленьких деревянных идолов и заколдованные кристаллы, крошечные кости животных и пряди волос. Они аккуратно разложены по полочкам в спальне, и иногда Мерлин берёт их в руки, проводит пальцами по грубым или, наоборот, отполированным материалам, чувствует скрытую внутри энергию и едва заметно улыбается.

Магия уходит из мира, но она ещё не покинула его совсем. Мерлин хочет собрать каждую каплю, которая дастся ему в руки, сохранить и, может быть, приумножить, если получится.

Если появится смысл это сделать.

Гвен всегда смеялась, когда он проносил через таможенный контроль очередную купленную на подпольном рынке статуэтку или утаскивал камень из стены какого-нибудь горного храма в Азии.

— У каждого свои странности,— говорила она, пряча улыбку.

Мерлин пожимал плечами и, запустив руку в карман, поглаживал свою добычу.

Ещё больше таких талисманов теперь валяется под кроватью в пыльном мешке с эмблемой «Tesco». На некоторых из них видны потёртости, еле заметные следы неудачных попыток воспользоваться магией, на некоторых — остатки вложенной в них отчаянной веры, ещё кое-где — отпечатки повторённых снова и снова искренних молитв.

О том, сколько своих находок и покупок Мерлину пришлось выбросить, потому что при подробном изучении оказывалось, что в них нет ничего, кроме шарлатанства и жажды наживы, он старается даже не вспоминать.

Много. Очень много.

К квартире Мерлина стягиваются кошки — чёрные, полосатые, трёхцветные.

— С вами точно что-то не так, мистер Эмрис, — смеялась Мэри, когда была ещё школьницей и ставила очередной уснувшей у Мерлина под дверью кошке миску с тёплым молоком. — Так не бывает.

Мерлин пожимал плечами.

У него в квартире, наверное, самая большая концентрация магической ауры в Англии. А может быть, и во всём мире — он не может сказать точно.

Кошки не могут к такому не тянуться.

— Добро пожаловать домой, — говорит Мерлин каждый раз, когда возвращается в квартиру.

А потом запирается в спальне и закрывает глаза, впитывая в себя излучаемую его маленьким хранилищем энергию.

Наверное, самое плохое в этой ситуации то, что талисман на груди Мерлина горит магией намного ярче, чем все его трофеи. Там, на аккуратной серебряной цепочке, которую невозможно порвать, висит тысячу лет назад уменьшенный заклятием сигил, который когда-то принадлежал матери Артура.

Мерлин сжимает его в кулаке, чувствует приятный вес на ладони, закрывает глаза и думает, что мир обязательно успеет восполнить потерю до того, как станет слишком поздно. Мерлин поможет.

Просто с каждым разом верить в это становится всё труднее.

Артур никогда не испытывал стыда, или неуверенности, или сомнений, если приходилось показывать свои рисунки публике. Он знал, что этим страдает едва ли не половина его однокурсников, но самому ему эти чувства были незнакомы.

В конце концов, он никогда не собирался запирать свои картины в сейфе, упрямо веруя в то, что все и так прекрасно осведомлены о его таланте и — главное — о том, что он хотел донести до мира своими картинами.

— Ты не понимаешь, — цедил Персиваль, когда на втором курсе им понадобилось сдать работы на университетскую выставку, где спонсоры выбирали подходящих для капиталовложений студентов, а всевозможные компании искали новые дарования для того, чтобы предложить им летнюю практику и успеть нажиться на их таланте. Персиваль, сильные руки которого почти всегда были измазаны глиной, который умел вылепить такие сюжеты, что у Артура захватывало дух, пил неразбавленный виски и смотрел пустым взглядом в стену. — Я не могу, Артур. Просто не могу.

Артур кивал, со вздохом подливал ему ещё и качал головой.

Леон миновал эту стадию ещё на первом курсе, и Артуру всегда было смешно, как эти двое крепких и, в общем-то, довольно устрашающе выглядящих парней могли расклеиться от одной мысли о том, что больше двадцати человек одновременно заглянут в их тонкий внутренний мир.

Серьёзно, это было смешно.

Артур без проблем сдавал свои рисунки на оценивание, отправлял на конкурсы и с удовлетворением смотрел, как нарисованные им во время стажировки рекламные плакаты развешивали на улицах.

Но сейчас он, наверное, впервые чувствует то, что когда-то чувствовали все его университетские друзья.

Артур смотрит на Моргану затравленным взглядом, и ему кажется, что его сейчас вырвет. Или что в нём поселился какой-то паразит, который заставляет его внутренности скручиваться в узел. Точно, такие же существуют, он видел по телевизору.

— Ты не имеешь права, — тихо говорит он, твёрдо глядя Моргане в глаза.

Она только пожимает плечами и улыбается уголками губ. В её улыбке нет ни малейшего оттенка жестокости, но Артуру кажется, что сестра втыкает кинжал ему в сердце и проворачивает для верности.

— Мы оба знаем, что я поступаю правильно

Артур отводит взгляд и закрывает лицо руками, на которых остался въевшийся запах краски.

Моргана, конечно, права. Ему нужна победа в этом конкурсе, ему нужны контракты, ему нужны деньги, в конце концов, потому что сбережения самого Артура закончились ещё в середине второго курса, а случайные подработки, которыми он перебивался с тех пор, не позволят протянуть дольше, чем до окончания последнего семестра.

То есть до конца следующего месяца.

— Послушай. — Моргана садится рядом с ним на скрипучую кровать и, обняв за плечо, начинает невесомо поглаживать по волосам. — Всё будет хорошо. Я знаю, ты дорожишь этими рисунками, но тебе нужно что-то настоящее, что-то, что поразит публику.

Артур хочет скинуть её руку с плеча. Хочет сказать, что Моргана не имела никакого права отправлять от его имени заявку на конкурс и использовать для этого картины, которые он никогда не включал в своё портфолио.

Картины со старым замком и не до конца прорисованными лицами.

— Могла бы выбрать что-нибудь другое. — Он делает глубокий вдох, уже понимая, что проиграл. — Публика любит обнажёнку, у меня этого добра две полных папки. Натюрморты, опять же — те персики вполне неплохо получились, — да и вид из окна твоей квартиры…

Моргана смеётся и сжимает его ладонь.

— Артур, — тихо говорит она. — Не смеши меня. Ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что тебе удаётся лучше всего. Сейчас самый момент для того, чтобы показать миру, на что ты способен. Перестань сдерживаться.

Артур фыркает и скрещивает руки на груди. Он никогда не сдерживался. Всегда просиживал дни и ночи за заданиями, пока Леон дрых над своим гениальным романом, но, возможно… возможно, Моргана права.

Ланселот всегда говорил, что стоящее произведение тяжело отрывать от себя и показывать чьим-то взглядам, что его хочется закрыть собой и спрятать от публики. Может быть, пришла пора Артура справляться с этим страхом. А что он всегда умел делать — так это бороться со страхами. Письма от Утера, которые уже почти перестали приходить — главное тому доказательство.

— Ты же стащишь их ночью, пока я буду спать, — со вздохом признаёт своё поражение Артур и улыбается в ответ.

— Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, — смеётся Моргана и ещё раз взлохмачивает ему волосы, несмотря на возмущённый вскрик. — Не отвертишься.

— Хорошо, — кивает Артур. — Но я сам выберу, какие рисунки отправить.

Моргана пожимает плечами.

— Да на здоровье, у тебя хватит выставок на десять.

Артур прослеживает её взгляд и невольно думает, что она права. Толстые папки, где хранятся рисунки его снов, занимают всё место под кроватью, верхнюю полку комода и, кажется, часть пространства под столом.

— Названия придумаешь ты. — Артур хлопает Моргану по плечу и идёт вытаскивать на свет первую папку. С чем у него всегда были проблемы, так это с составлением длинных заковыристых предложений, не говоря уже о красивых метафорах и идиомах.

Если что, можно будет попросить Леона.

— Да с радостью.

Если Моргана вот так хищно ухмыляется, сомнения просто обязаны пробудиться.

Но когда в буклете конкурса-выставки его имя появляется под серией работ «Легенды короля Артура», он может только открывать и закрывать рот и мысленно костерить Моргану, не поддаваясь желанию нарисовать её как-нибудь поизощрённее.

В образе Медузы Горгоны, например. Ей точно пойдёт.

О выставке Мерлину рассказывает Гвен.

Наверное, это даже отдаёт иронией.

Гвен звонит, как раз когда Мерлин возвращается из двухнедельного путешествия по горам в Чили, и не будь у него неубиваемого спутникового телефона, разговора бы не получилось: в крохотном мотеле, где он остановился, проблемы даже с горячей водой, не говоря уже о телефонной связи.

Какое-то время Мерлин хмурится, глядя на дисплей. В груди что-то беспокойно дёргает: он уже давно не записан контактом Гвен для экстренных случаев, но такие внезапные звонки до сих пор заставляют его по-глупому переживать.

— Да?— Он принимает вызов и подносит телефон к уху.

После нескольких недель тишины радостный смех и поздравления Гвен кажутся слишком громкими, но Мерлин улыбается. И заодно вспоминает причину звонка — судя по всему, именно этот день он когда-то выбрал для традиционного отмечания дня рождения. Гвен об этом обычно не забывает.

— Ты обещал в этот раз вернуться в Лондон, — пеняет она, а потом переключается на очередную порцию поздравлений.

Мерлин ложится на кровать, смотрит в потолок и слушает, представляя, как на другой стороне земного шара Гвен сидит в своей смешной голубой пижаме и ждёт, когда проснутся дети.

— Пока ты не начала разливаться про красоты лесов и недостатки москитов, — говорит Гвен после того, как поток поздравлений неизбежно сходит на нет. — Тебе нужно это увидеть.

Мерлин удивлённо приподнимает брови, но покорно слушает.

Гвен рассказывает про какую-то выставку в Лондоне, кажется, конкурс молодых дарований, проходящий под эгидой какой-то международной компании. Большую часть информации и восторгов он пропускает мимо ушей, но в какой-то момент у него перехватывает дыхание.

— Так вот, — радостно продолжает Гвен, — там есть цикл работ, называется «Легенды короля Артура», и это смешно, потому что художника тоже зовут Артур, представляешь, и там есть я! Кто-то нарисовал меня, как Гвиневру! Платье почти без деталей, жаль, и причёска другая, но это точно я. Я хотела поговорить с художником, спросить, как он меня нашёл — меня ведь даже в сетях нет, — но его не было в галерее.

Мерлин делает глубокий вдох, выдыхает и говорит себе, что надеяться на что-то настолько нелепое — это очень глупо.

Но сигил на его груди немного нагревается, а Гвен продолжает тараторить:

— Там много работ, на самом деле, все красивые: замок, рыцари. Только Артура с Мерлином нет. Забавно, над этим много людей смеялось.

Мерлин прикусывает нижнюю губу, чувствуя, как сигил жжёт кожу.

— Из тебя вышла бы прекрасная королева, — заверяет он, потянувшись к цепочке и крепко сжав её в кулаке. — Ты, считай, для этого родилась.

Гвен заливисто смеётся.

— Не льсти мне, идиот. Расскажи лучше, как там поживают тираны и пингвины?

Мерлин молчит, а потом осторожно дует в микрофон.

— Похоже, проблемы со связью, — нарочно хрипло говорит он, потряхивая телефоном в воздухе. — Но я приезжаю на следующей неделе, обязательно всё расскажу.

Он ещё успевает услышать «ловлю на слове» Гвен, перед тем как разорвать соединение.

Следующие сорок минут Мерлин пытается заставить телефон подружиться с интернетом. Ещё час он изучает с трудом загрузившиеся работы молодого художника по имени Артур.

Его фотографии, а также фамилии и контактных данных, на сайте нет, но Мерлин всё равно умудряется искусать все губы и костяшки пальцев.

С нескольких рисунков на него смотрят Камелот, Моргана и Персиваль, и от вида каждой знакомой черты лица, каждого знакомого камня мостовой Мерлину хочется то ли расплакаться, то ли бережно провести пальцами по экрану телефона, то ли выглянуть в окно и закричать что есть сил.

Вместо этого он просит хозяина отеля вызвать ему такси и следующие семь часов проводит в дороге.

Когда хмурая девушка за стойкой в аэропорту спрашивает Мерлина о том, куда тот собирается лететь, он чуть улыбается и, не удержавшись, говорит:

— Домой.

Мерлин давно отвык по-настоящему на что-то надеяться, но сейчас он не надеется.

Он знает.

Сигил не перестаёт жечь кожу, и это только подтверждает уверенность Мерлина: в этот раз всё будет хорошо.

Пожалуйста, пусть всё будет хорошо.

За две недели конкурса Артур успел вынести для себя вот что: вокруг постоянно находится очень, очень много людей. Наверное, это неизбежное зло, когда рекламу крутят по центральным каналам, а спонсирующая мероприятие корпорация набила всем оскомину своим названием, зато знает, как раскрутить событие.

Но эти люди ходят по залу и смотрят, смотрят, смотрят на его рисунки, как будто пытаются выискать там какую-то истину, как будто если они рассмотрят каждый мельчайший штрих и табличку с названием, что-то изменится.

Ещё они обсуждают. Артур только с помощью Морганы удерживается от того, чтобы подойти и послушать эти разговоры — особенно те, посреди которых раздаются громкие смешки. Моргана знает его слишком хорошо: она не просто таскается за ним в выставочный центр, когда Артур решает туда съездить, но и удерживает от глупостей.

Например, не даёт врезать в морду чуваку в хипстерских очках и поношенной рубашке, который выбирает фильтр «Инстаграма» для фотографии одного из рисунков Артура, не отходя от этого самого рисунка, и бормочет «вот, так точно покруче будет».

Честно, у Артура уже пальцы болят — так сильно он сжимает кулаки. Моргане нужно поставить памятник. Едва ли он когда-нибудь скажет ей это в лицо. Или за глаза: Моргана ведь всё равно узнает и заставить выполнять обещание.

Хуже кучи идиотов с телефонами только ржущие подростки, которых целыми кучами приволакивают на выставку под предлогом учёбы, и идиоты, которые пытаются потыкать в картины пальцами. Серьёзно, некоторые подходят и, кажется, стараются проверить, можно ли прорвать бумагу одним тыком. Или что они там ещё делают, чёрт возьми?

В четверг вечером выставка закрывается, и Артур едет туда просто потому, что приятно будет окинуть взглядом огромный зал до того, как завтра они соберутся там для объявления результатов. Моргана не может поехать с ним, но Артура это не слишком огорчает: за последнее время они, кажется, успели основательно друг другу поднадоесть, можно и отдохнуть немного.

Жалеть о том, что рядом нет сестры, Артур начинает в тот момент, когда какой-то мудак появляется в зале за полчаса до окончания выставки, подходит к одной из картин (к замку, самому лучшему варианту замка, который у Артура когда-либо получалось нарисовать) и проводит по ней пальцами.

По сравнению с остальными он делает это даже бережно, но у Артура всё равно перед глазами заволакивает красным.

— Эй! — окликает он и, промаршировав через почти пустой зал, подходит к застывшему возле рисунка парню. Сзади его уши выглядят особенно смешными, и Артуру кажется, что он их уже где-то видел. — Ты знаешь, что даже идиоты обычно понимают: не стоит тыкать туда пальцами?

Парень медленно, очень медленно оборачивается, и Артур почему-то забывает, что хотел сказать дальше, а ведь у него точно была заготовлена длинная тирада. В глазах у этого недоумка слишком много эмоций, и Артур был бы только рад, что его рисунок вызвал такой отклик, но что-то здесь не так, что-то здесь…

— А ты, я смотрю, всё такая же невероятная задница.

Парень улыбается широкой, заразительной улыбкой, и Артур чувствует, как у него перехватывает дыхание от узнавания. Он не может вспомнить, кто стоит перед ним и когда они познакомились, но знает… чёрт, Артур знает этого человека. Может, он тоже ему снился?

— Мерлин. — Парень протягивает руку, когда пауза просто непозволительно затягивается. — Приятно познакомиться.

Артур обхватывает крепкую ладонь и пытается пожать её, чувствуя, как кожу покалывает тысячей невидимых иголок.

— Артур, — выдыхает он, ощущая, как во рту пересохло.

— Бывают же в жизни совпадения, не правда ли? — Подмигивает ему парень.

Он пытается отнять руку, но Артур держит её мёртвой хваткой, не сводя взгляда с бледного лица, тёмных растрёпанных волос и синих глаз.

— Мерлин, — повторяет он, пробуя имя на вкус.

Ещё секунда — и на него обрушивается волна деталей, которых никогда не доставало его снам. Мельчайших подробностей, эмоций и воспоминаний, которые заставляют Артура отступить на шаг.

И плюхнуться на задницу прямо посреди выставочного центра, из которого охрана потихоньку начинает выпроваживать последних посетителей.

Когда Мерлин начинает звонко смеяться, почти согнувшись пополам, Артур огрызается «Заткнись, Мерлин», абсолютно не думая о том, что говорит.

Потому что он действительно знает этого человека.

И всех тех, чьи лица рисовал в тесной комнате студенческого общежития.

И этот замок.

— Чёрт, — выдыхает Артур.

— Ага, — соглашается Мерлин и усаживается на пол рядом с ним. — Именно так.

Артур знает, что ему нужно что-то сказать — и спросить, боже, ему столько всего нужно спросить, — но вместо этого он только крепко сжимает руку Мерлина, которую тот явно не собирается убирать, и думает, что впервые за много времени (возможно, впервые с рождения) у него получается свободно дышать полной грудью.

А потом он начинает смеяться.

— Ты чего, королевская задница? — пихает его в бок Мерлин, и Артур может только покачать головой.

Леон, который пишет роман, и Персиваль, который лепит скульптуры.

Артур точно родился в очень удачное время.

Сигил на груди продолжает жечь кожу Мерлина: и когда они с Артуром заходят к нему в квартиру, и когда разговаривают обо всём, что могут выразить словами, без того чтобы сорваться в нервный смех.

Мерлин не говорит о взлётах и падениях королевств, о магии этого мира и о Гвен. Артур рассказывает о Моргане, Елене и рыцарях.

Когда они засыпают, растянувшись на недостаточно широкой кровати Мерлина, как когда-то спали во время походов около костра, сигил уже не обжигает. Он согревает ровным, сильным теплом, но Мерлин не сжимает кулак на цепочке, как привык делать.

Вместо этого он обхватывает пальцами запястье Артура и проваливается в сон.

Утром его встречают заспанный Артур, сломавшаяся с лёгкой руки великого короля микроволновка и мяукающие под дверью кошки. 


End file.
